The Angel of Darkness
by Noodle12
Summary: Accused with the murder of her former mentor, Lara Croft becomes a fugitive on the run...  Yeah, just re-telling the first part of the first chapter of TR6! HOPE YA LIKE IT!
1. Chapter 1

The Angel of Darkness

Prologue

(Paris, 1998)

(Flashback )

She kept walking through the old corridors of the building, searching for his apartment door. She looked around, she finally saw it. The door, with police tape covering it. She moved towards it, and tore the tape off the door. She then walked inside. The apartment was left a wreck, with blood stained walls and broken glass bits everywhere. She observed her surroundings as she moved. She was thinking about the event that had occurred here earlier. Her train of thought, however, was interrupted as she stepped on something. A photo of them, both of them together. That was…back... in... Egypt. The events that had occurred there were forever burned into her mind. She walked over to a vanity table a placed the photo down. And, just as she lifted her head to look at herself in the mirror, lightning struck, and brightened the dark room, revealing her face….

(FLASHBACK ENDED)

* * *

Two days earlier…

In the apartment of Professor Werner Von Croy, Lara Croft was "catching up" with an old friend.

"Help me, Lara. I need you to get something for me." Said Werner.

"Go on." Said Lara

"I'm tracking five Obscura Paintings for a client, called Eckhardt. But, he's a psychopath." He said.

"Why should I care?" she asked. Werner stood from his chair.

"Because I'm being stalked! People are dying out there!" Lara also stood.

"Handle it, Werner!" she yelled.

"Lara, please!" Werner said. He went over to his vanity table and grabbed a card with an address on it. He then walked over to Lara and handed it to her.

"Look, go and see this woman, Carvier. She can help." He said.

"I'm going!" said Lara. She turned around, and headed for the door. Werner went to stop her and grabbed her sleeve. Lara shook him off and pushed him into a chair. She then leaned over him, with her hands on his shoulders, keeping herself above him.

"Eat it Werner! You walked away and left me!" she said. Werner's expression changed. He became shocked by something.

"Get out!" He yelled at her. He pushed her off of him. He grabbed a pistol from the side table. Then, he fired three times before being attacked. Lara could barely hear anything, and soon enough, a blood-curdling scream filled the room. The scream belonged to none other than, Professor Werner Von Croy.

Lara awoke mere moments later. Standing from her spot on the floor, she observed her surroundings. She was not expecting what she saw; Blood, everywhere, bits of shattered glass on the floor, tables and chairs turned over, everything was wrecked. Lara moved forward, looking all around the apartment, until she stepped on something. She picked it up. It was a pair of Werner's glasses. Lara looked below her, and saw his body. Lying there, still and silent as a mouse, in a pool of his own blood, was Werner Von Croy.

Lara knelt down before him. She re-positioned his body, so that it was facing up, towards Heaven. Then she stood, a single tear rolling down her cheek. As she raised her hands, she realized that they were soaked in Werner's blood.

"No…." She said, breathlessly. Lara ran out of that apartment as fast as she possibly could, and into the Parisian backstreets.

But, she did not know that the police were already on her tail, for a certain someone witnessed and accused Lara for the murder of Werner Von Croy.

* * *

Lara ran and ran for a good 7 minutes in the rain filled night, until the police caught up with her. They pulled up in a paddy wagon, 8 feet away from where she was standing. They opened the back doors and two Doberman Pinchers came charging after her. Lara was shocked. She panicked. She looked around, right, left. To her left there was a door. She glared at the dogs and ran towards it. She charged at the door to bust it open. After doing so, she looked back to see where the dogs were. They were still right on her tail. She ran through the door and up a flight of stairs. When she reached the top, she was in a hallway. She ran to her right, the dogs still following closely. There was a colorful glass window when she came to the end. She looked back at the dogs, they were mere seconds away. She looked at the window, and then back at the dog's right as they pounced on her. She fell through the window. She landed on a pile of garbage, but as she moved, she fell to the cold, wet ground. She stood weakly, her body aching already from the impact of the fall. She looked up towards the broken window. The dogs were staring at her from the window frame. But the thing she noticed was that one of the dogs had her pack in their mouth. He probably stole her pack as she was knocked over. She looked at the dog one last time before running off in the other direction.

Lara ran through a dark, damp corridor. It twisted and turned a few times before she was back in the rain. She was standing at the top of a staircase. She jiggled the handle of the door in front of her, it wouldn't budge. So she walked towards the railing and vaulted herself over it. She landed on her knees with a 'thud', and slowly stood to look at her surroundings.

"This looks like a safe area, but I need to find a way out." She said after taking in the area she was in.

She walked around the area for a good five minutes, until she noticed that there was another Doberman nearby. She knew, she could hear his barking. She turned around, back to the stairs she jumped from. She looked around for a few mere moments until she saw the recycling bin in the corner. She walked over to it and climbed on top. She saw a platform that she could just barely reach. She jumped and grabbed it with one hand. She pulled up her other hand so that she was hanging off the ledge properly. Then, very carefully, she pulled herself up onto the platform. She then stood, eyes alert in case she were to fall off and grab hold of the ledge again. She saw another platform with a steel ladder.

'That probably will lead me up to the roof…' she thought.

She looked down and immediately looked back up.

She positioned her feet, and jumped across the other gap, landing with a grunt on the other platform. She looked up towards the ladder, and grabbed the bars tightly. She carefully took each climb up to the top. She climbed through a few windows and went through a few more leaps of faith until she reached a canopy. Lara took a deep breath, and looked around. She saw a pipe leading up to the roof.

'That could be useful…' She thought.

She walked over to it and grabbed it, noticing that it wobbled a bit. It wouldn't hold her for very long, but, it was worth a try. She carefully put all of her body weight onto the pipe and climbed up it carefully. She reached up and grabbed a ledge. She was able to shimmy around the upcoming corner, and pulled herself up onto the roof.

"Made it! No time to waste! I _need_ to get to Carvier's apartment!" she said to herself.

Lara ran around the roof, looking for a way down to the other side. She saw a ledge with a platform below it. She nodded her head and jumped down to it. She landed with a thud and looked across from her. Another walkway, with a door, and a ladder in front of it. She would need to get to the walkway, open the door, and go down the ladder. She looked up, and grabbed the ledge above her. She shimmied to the walkway and landed with a grunt. She then tried to open the door to get to the ladder. It wouldn't budge. It probably needed a key. She turned around and flinched. She heard a sigh and some footsteps from around the corner.

'I need to move quietly...' She thought, and used stealth while making her way down the hall. She hugged the wall and looked around to see who was there. A man, armed with a gun, was at the very end of the walkway. He wasn't facing her, though. She also noticed a small wooden table at the middle point of the walkway, with a bronze key resting on top of it. Probably for that door... She made a mental note to be quiet when she made her way over there.

Lara silently ran over to the table and grabbed the key and ran back around the corner in no time at all. She jiggled with the lock on the door for a bit until it opened. She then smirked as she grabbed the ladder and climbed down. When she made her way down the ladder, she noticed a big, beat up apartment building was there. Borded up windows, and some smokey burn marks around the roof edges. Probably from a fire or something. She walked closer to the main doors, but stopped and looked up when she heard the sounds of a helicopter above her. She then heard footsteps of other men coming her way. She ran up to the doors and kicked them open. The men that were following her had made it to where she was just as she ran inside the building and closed the large doors. She put a bar in front of it so that the men couldn't get in. She then took a deep breath and turned around.

"I have to get out of here before something worse happens..." she said, and made her way up the stairs of the building.

But, unfortunatley, when she made it to the second story, she heard a loud crash and bang, plus the sound of breaking wood, coming from the first floor...

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed my re-tell of the first part of the first level of TR6! This is gonna stay a one shot, though. Considering that you all probably know what happens next, anyway...**

**PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^  
THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH! ^_^**

**-Noodle12**


	2. TO BE CONTINUED?

**Hello, I just wanted to know if anyone wanted me to continue this story...**

**Because...otherwise it's garbage that I can just throw away...**

**So please let me know soon...**

**please...**

**-Noodle12**


End file.
